The Dimension Dictator's Revenge
by Kittypig
Summary: The alternate dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz breaks out of prision with a new evil plan. But when Perry finds him in the first dimension can he stop him in time? Will Perry have to enlist the help of Phineas and Ferb again, or will he be able to keep it a secret? More of a sequel to "Across the 2nd Dimension".
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Escape!

Chapter 1: The Evil Escape!

It was cold in the dark, damp, concrete cell. The only light filtered through the eight by six inch window that was covered from the outside by two inch thick plastic. It wouldn't be much if he still had his inators. Now, the man named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was stuck serving a sentence for the many crimes he'd committed as an evil dictator. Releasing robots on a city didn't go unpunished, especially if you release robots on a city in two different dimensions. To think, he was defeated by a bunch of kids, a platypus, and himself. Him, the most evil man in the universe!

All he had now was a small locomotive he called Choo-Choo. He rolled it back and forth on his hard bed that hung from the ceiling by chains. He held it in his hands and stared at it with his blue eye. He set it back down, stood up and started to pace. He looked at his 'Choo-Choo'.

"Oh, Choo-Choo, what is an evil genius, such as me, to do?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked the object.

There was no response from the toy, obviously, but he felt as though it was his only friend. Well, really it was because of his current predicament with the law. It's not exactly the best thing to have on your plate when you want a relationship. Dr. Doof gasped and covered his mouth with his large hands.

"Really? You think we could do that?!" He said dramatically. "Well, if you say so…"

Doofenshmirtz began to take screws and bolts from his bed, then took it apart. He pulled the chains down from the ceiling, leaving four holes. You'd think in a top-security prison they'd have sturdier ceilings like everything else. Of course it _was _built by Doof while he was still the evil dictator.

Doof quickly put together his, or, Choo-Choo's plan. He brought together the broken bed into a cube with a pillow for a head. He called it the escape-inator. Doof picked up his Choo-Choo in one hand and held a remote in the other. He smiled slyly and said,

"They don't call me the 'Evil Genius' for nothing!"

He tapped the big red button on the make shift remote control, putting his small, cube shaped robot into action. It released the chains from before, thrusting full force against the cell bars that blocked Doof's path and knocking them down. The loud noise echoed through the prison hallways, and guards were sure to come.

Without hesitation, Doofenshmirtz started running down the dark and uncertain hallway, navigating it from memory of the day he was arrested. What a horrible memory! He made it to the outside stairs of Mt. Hug-A-Bunny, on a remote island that is top secret. Aside from the silly name, Mt. Hug-A-Bunny is _very _dangerous. It was named because the man who found it really liked bunnies.

As soon as Doof got to the bottom of the mountain, he built a raft out of palm trees, and then used the leaves for a sail. He then gathered coconuts for food during his travels across the sea. He got onboard with his Choo-Choo and his robot, and set sail for Danville.

In the same town but different dimension, an aqua-green duck-billed platypus was happily enjoying a nice morning nap in the sun. He lay there, motionless and looked mindless. Perry was what the kids called him, and he liked it. He seemed like the normal platypus. Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from his wrist. He applied a brown fedora to his furry head, stood on his two, hind webbed feet and sneaked behind the huge tree beside him. He knocked on the tree and a secret passage opened up. He was sucked into the tube, falling down into his underground lair.

Perry walked over to where a huge monitor hung on the wall. He sat down in a chair in front of the monitor and took out a tablet with a pen. He began to draw and write to occupy his two minutes of spare time. Finally his boss, Major Monogram, came onto the screen. He was playing video game and seemed like he was really getting into it. Perry cleared his throat and Major Monogram looked up.

"Oh! Agent P! Sorry, I don't know what Doofenshirtz is up to…Carl showed me this new game and I just got to the sixth level! Woo-hoo!" He smiled though his white mustache then pulled himself together. "Ahem. Uh, anyway, go get 'em!"

And with that Perry launched out of his seat and into his super cool secret agent hover craft. He rode along the skies, getting odd looks from some birds. Perry tipped his hat politely and moved along, finally reaching his destination: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He hopped out of his car and onto the balcony on the top floor where his nemesis would surely be. As soon as his webbed foot hit the balcony tile traps were sprung! Perry twisted and turned, barely evading the traps set.

They finally ended and Perry felt certain he was safe. He took a step forward and was caught by the oldest trick in the book: a bunch of rope, double knotted. He was trapped thoroughly, unable to move anything but his hands. Perry struggled but it only seemed tighten it. He chattered his teeth to see if Doofenshmirtz would come out and he could get this over with. Sure enough there was Doof with the same strange smile on his face.

"Perry the Platypus! I'll bet you came to thwart my evil plans. Well, I'm sorry, I have no schemes. You can leave and do…whatever it is you were doing before! Good-bye!" Dr. D said hastily and released Perry.

He pushed him out the door and slammed it behind the little guy. _Suspicious…he almost never does that… _Perry thought curiously. He made the decision to do some spying. He walked around the building and onto the balcony again. This time he had more stealth and knowledge of where the traps were. Perry hid behind a plant and peeked between the leaves. His chocolate brown eyes peered around the room until he found Doofenshmirtz at his closet. What was he doing over there? The man in the lab coat opened the door. Perry was shocked to see who was there.

"Perry the Platypus is gone, you can come out now." Doof said to the person in the closet.

"Good, it was stuffy in there." A man in an eye patch and dark clothing complained. He had a split goatee and a mean expression.

It was other dimension Doof! Perry took a step backwards and felt dizzy. What in the world was he doing there?! He was supposedly in jail! How'd he escape? These questions and many others crowded his mind and made his head hurt worse. He took another horrified step back and ran into a vase. It tipped over, giving away his position.

"Perry the Platypus? You're back already? Wasn't one time enough?" the Dr. Doof in the lab coat asked.

"Grab him, you fool! He'll let those bratty kids know I'm here!" The other one ordered sternly.

They both dove for Perry, bonking heads hard. Perry fled the scene, hopping off the building three stories before being rescued by his hover-craft. He flew off, unsure what to do about the current situation. Augh, what a mess!

* * *

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think! I really like to hear from veiwers! LOL ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: So Busted!

Chapter 2: So Busted!

That night it seemed impossible to sleep for Perry. He alternated between Phineas and Ferb's beds, trying to find peace. He was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. If he did, that haunting dream would continue. The haunting dream of being separated from his family again. When Phineas didn't want to trust him anymore. Although he was happy for them to _really _know each other, he wouldn't do it again. Perry's eyes began to close and his mind began to ease. He dropped his guard and fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence _

Perry was in alternate dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz's office. He stood there, mostly in shock. Then it hit him. It was the dream again! He turned around and saw Phineas and Ferb being boxed in by Normbots. Phineas turned and shot him and angry look. Perry looked away in fear and felt his heart crumble. He took flight on his little webbed feet and ran after the boys now being carried away. He was trying with all of his might to rescue them but was going nowhere. He was running in place with his hand out, trying to reach them. Alas, he had failed and the boys were doomed. A tear welled up in his eye and he could feel deep pain. He dropped to his knees in defeat and his head drooped. Above him the other dimension Doof cackled evilly.

_Reality_

Perry gasped and his eyes shot open like blinds. He quickly glanced around the room. Blue moonlight filtered through the windows. He looked down. He was on Phineas's raft-bed. He looked to the top where Phineas slept peacefully. He turned his head to see Ferb sleeping peacefully too. Perry breathed a sigh of relief. He was home and safe with his family. He jumped off the bed and shook his head vigorously trying to get his nightmare off of his mind. If only things worked that way.

Perry walked through the darkened hallway, relieved to hear snoring from each of the two rooms he passed. His little feet pitter-pattered against the floor when he walked, and with that being the only other sound, it made the hallway more ominous. Perry trekked on, finally reaching the stairs. He climbed down each step carefully because of the lack of light.

Perry reached the last step and walked into the kitchen. He drank out of his clean water bowl and then stared at the water. He could see his reflection gazing back at him, wavy and unclear. The water rippled and so did the reflection. When it finally settled, the platyborg's face was staring back at him. Perry blinked and rubbed his eyes, then gazed back into the bowl. The platyborg was gone, and in its place was Perry's face again. Confused and bewildered, Perry walked back up the stairs and collapsed on Ferb's bed. Feeling mentally exhausted, the platypus finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Perry woke up to familiar voices coming from the backyard. He knew about the boys' awesome inventions and fun mechanisms they built in the backyard and assumed they had gotten a head start on it. He worked his way down the steps and into the kitchen again, which was much easier now in the daylight and walked to his food and water bowls. Perry looked into the water again, this time only seeing his reflection. No platyborg, thank goodness. He took a drink of water and ate his dry food, debating on whether to look back to the water or not. Maybe he was crazy. There was no other word for it but _crazy_.

Outside, the voices grew louder. One of them was Phineas's and the other belonged to Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Normal behavior for them since Candace tries to bust the boys for whatever they do. Perry went about his usual morning business before walking outside into the backyard. Perry glanced to the tree that he usually laid under with the boys and fell back a step. There were normally the two boys and Candace, her impatiently ranting and the boys taking notes. Now there were four of the boys and two Candaces. Perry cocked his head to the side and wondered if he really _did _go crazy. He sat down, rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to understand why this was happening. Was there a hole in the dimension or what? While Perry comprehended what was going on, Phineas turned around and a smile broke across his face.

"Hey look! It's Perry! Come here, boy!" he said with care as he picked up the platypus and squeezed him tightly.

Ferb reached over and pet Perry, scratching the top of his head. Perry enjoyed this treatment and chattered his teeth with glee. He looked at the people from the other dimension with worry. How long had they been talking to Phineas and Ferb? Had they blown his cover again? He remembered when they had wiped everyone's memory but his, Monogram's, Carl's and all of the kids' in the other dimension. They would remember him being there as an agent! Perry watched the strangely dressed people carefully from the safety of Phineas's arms as they explained how they had gotten there. The other Ferb didn't speak, just like the original. Other dimension Candace spoke the most with more gravel in her voice than the Candace he'd come to know. The original Candace seemed confused and completely spaced out, but Phineas and Ferb seemed more intrigued as the story went on. When the story ended, Candace thought for a moment then ran inside the house screaming.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb are talking to people from another dimension!" She tattled, determined to get her brothers in trouble.

"Uh, anyway, why are you guys here?" Phineas asked.

"Because the most evil villain of all has escaped from prison, and we believe he may be hiding somewhere in your dimension!" Candace explained.

"Who?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz." The other Phineas said gravely.

Perry's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his nemesis's name. He felt sick to his stomach and looked at the two boys' expressions. Both were blank, trying to think of where they'd seen or heard that name before. All Perry could do was just wait there and hope. Finally, Phineas spoke and broke the silence.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, at least not to me. Ferb?" Ferb shook his head no. "Sorry, I really wish we could help."

The remaining Candace stared at the ground, thinking, just as everyone else did. It was the other dimension Phineas that spoke now.

"Hey, Candace! In our dimension doesn't Doofenshmirtz live in a huge purple building with his name on it?" He asked.

Candace snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah!"

"Wait a second! I remember seeing that now! Downtown!" the original Phineas said. "Right Ferb?" Ferb nodded.

"Then let's go!" Candace said like a leader.

Perry was put down on the ground and he watched the kids prepare for their impending journey. This was all he could do without blowing his cover. Unless…he could go to Doof's and beat them there! He sneaked off to the entrance of his underground lair and left.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas recited curiously.

Just then, Isabella, the girl next door, burst through the gate of the backyard.

"Whatcha doin'?" She grinned and batted her eyes cutely.

Her expression changed fast when she had seen two Phineases, two Ferbs and a strangely dressed Candace. She eyed the Phineas she was certain was the original and asked, "No, really, what _are _you doing?"

"We're going to bust a bad guy! Wanna come?" Phineas replied.

"Sure…?" Isabella said with certain uncertainty.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know I don't bore you guys to death, LOL. Keep reading, it's good for you! -Kittypig ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations For Battle!

Chapter 3: Preparations For Battle!

Perry drove on his cute little scooter, avoiding annoying traffic jams by driving right past the cars. It was a little slow since it was little battery-powered. He was starting to rethink taking his scooter when he finally made it to Doofenshmitz's. He braced himself for the sight of the second Doof he wished wasn't there as he searched for the grappling hook under his hat. He shot the grappler vertically and it caught on the side of the balcony. As he rose, he thought about how he had to face an evil maniac twice over. Perry felt most disturbed by this small detail. He was outnumbered, two (plus however many Normbots they had) to one. Bearing this in mind, stealthily and quietly he snuck onto the balcony and behind an old –inator. He peeked out from it…no Doof…neither one of them actually… Perry became tense and searched the room warily with his eyes. Nothing… _Where could they be? _Perry thought. _Two Doofs can't disappear into thin…oh. _Perry turned around and saw two Doofenshmirtzes towering over him with creepy smiles. He could only stand there in horror as he was captured and sealed up in a platy-proof container.

"Wow, you're good at this." The original Dr. D commented.

"Well, you _are _talking to the man who turned a high-ranking secret agent platypus into a platyborg." The other Doof said a matter-of-factly. "And I may have another one…" He put one hand on his hip and the other on his chin. He had that look in his eye. Perry _hated _that look.

"But… If you get a new Perry the Platyborg, what will you do with the old one?" the Doof in the lab coat asked curiously.

"Duh, doomcoff, I'll use him too! It's _twice_ the evil!" They cackled together evilly.

Perry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He sat down criss-cross and sighed. Why did _he _always get stuck with the weird ones? He still didn't like the idea of being a platyborg, especially not under the reign of Doofenshmirtz. He had seen the pain in the eyes of the other one. Platyborg wasn't just a cyborg without feelings, he was also part platypus. He and Perry were the same being. They both still had a beating heart and a small piece of mind that wasn't controlled by Doofensmirtz. This brought one question to mind though:

If he didn't come with the other dimensioneers, where was Platyborg now?

Platyborg was bored, lying around his now brightened home. There was nothing to do now that Doof was gone. The kids had left, but he was sure they'd be able to handle things. They had, after all, defeated the Doof of their dimension with him attacking them. Besides, he couldn't blow his own cover if he stayed at home. Although he'd feel a little less lazy and helpless if he were helping the kids, Major Monogram told him to stay away. Poor Platyborg was forced to lie on the carpet and listen to Phineas and Ferb's mom hum while doing the dishes. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. He wondered how action-packed the other Perry's life was.

All of a sudden, Platyborg didn't feel so well. He was feeling dizzy and he began to quake. He had a serious headache and was seeing stars. The room had begun to spin so he shook his head but it didn't do him any good. He lost all control and stood on his hind legs. He had only one thing on his mind: Go to the other dimension and serve Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Platyborg burst through the roof of the house, leaving a huge hole, but he didn't care anymore. He had been corrupted again by Doof somehow. In the back of his mind and deep within his heart he was still there, but his volition was totally unavailable to him at the moment.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household in the original dimension, the kids were having fun preparing for their life-or-death battle against Dr. Doof. The original Phineas and Ferb didn't know they had fought with Dr. D in the past and neither did Isabella. Nor did they remember these strange people who had come to their dimension seeking help, but they had no less enthusiasm than the first time around. Buford and Baljeet entered the yard and were thoroughly confused. They thought they were seeing double!

"Um, is today's activity cloning?" Baljeet asked.

"No, Buford and Baljeet, I'd like you to meet Other Dimension Phineas, Ferb, and Candace." Phineas introduced.

"'Other dimension'? How is that even possible?" Baljeet questioned.

"It's this little Other Dimension-inator that they came here with. You wanna see how it works?" Phineas replied.

"Sure, why not?" Buford said.

Phineas handed the Other Dimension –inator to the other Ferb and Other Dimension Candace pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Buford, Isabella and Baljeet, be ready for travel!" She yelled.

Ferb pressed the button and the portal opened up. In the background was a lab setting, and had a huge monitor with a tiny keyboard. There three kids stood, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, looking ready for action and prepared for anything. They jumped at the portal and arrived in the original dimension at their alternate selves' feet. Intrigued looks passed over all of their faces and they seemed mesmerized. They looked like mirror images, except for their clothes and complexions. The kids from the other dimension were pale and had darker clothing from all of their years of hiding, while the original kids were dressed in bright colored clothes and showed signs of getting some sun.

Other Dimension Phineas smiled warmly and greeted his friends. "Hey guys! Welcome to the other dimension!"

"Man, this place is _colorful_!" Other Dimension Isabella commented thoughtfully.

"Yes, much more colorful than our home, we are still cleaning up the darkness." The other Baljeet explained, or as he liked to be called, Dr. Baljeet.

"I liked it better at home." The other Buford said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Ugh, just like the original," The original Baljeet muttered to himself.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all!" the original Isabella said.

"Yes, yes it is. Now…who's ready to beat Doofensmirtz?" Phineas said with leadership lifting the glove part of his baseball gun into the air. Everyone raised their hands and shouted.

"Then let's move out!" Other Dimension Candace commanded and led them in a march towards Downtown Danville.

Back at Doofenshmirtz's, Perry was tormented by his original nemesis while the other was preparing the operating table. He just tried to keep calm and cool and ignored his cruel taunting. Perry was being very patient despite his current situation. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and thought good thoughts. With hope all of this would blow over soon and he could go home with his family with no problems whatsoever. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Through the container's walls Perry could feel vibrations and hear an incoming jet pack. He watched a webbed foot and a robotic one too appear and lower onto the ground. Perry couldn't see through Doofensmirtz, but had enough clues to tell who was there.

Perry the Platyborg.

* * *

**I'm really happy about the reviews I'm getting, and I thank you for that! I'll keep updating as soon as I can! -Kittypig ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Platypus vs Platyborg

Chapter 4: Platypus vs. Platyborg

Perry sat in his little prison and watched as Platyborg stood tall and saluted to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He couldn't help but wonder how Doof had gotten Platyborg to listen to him again. Last time he'd seen him, Platyborg's evil was fried right out of his circuit board due to the small electrocution when he crashed into that outlet. He had left with the two kids and seemed alright. Maybe Perry misjudged him.

"Why hello, Perry the Platyborg, I'm glad you're back." The other Dr. D said.

Platyborg chattered his teeth mechanically. Perry felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. He also felt that way for himself too. That was really what he would sound like as a platyborg? He never took his eyes off of the platyborg for a second, and then locked gazes with him. Perry stared and Platyborg did too, just daring for one or the other to make a move. Platyborg walked around the small container slowly, keeping his eye on Perry. He looked at Doofenshmirtz and pointed at the boxed up platypus.

"Oh, what? Him? He's going to be a platyborg too, so don't worry, you're not the only one!" Dr. D said cheerfully.

The platyborg looked at Perry again and glared. Perry stared up at his opposite self nervously. He was pleading for Platyborg to just be acting like he was evil for a big rescue. Platyborg unlocked his gaze with Perry and held his head in his remaining flesh-and-bone paw. In the back of his head he could feel a spark and Perry could see it. Platyborg fell to one knee and closed his eyes. He shook his head vigorously and then turned around and glared at Doof. He began to walk slowly towards his master with a mace from his mechanical arm when Dr. D pulled out a remote with two buttons on it. He pressed the red one and Platyborg backed up and put his hands over where his ears would be. He acted like there was a high-frequency sound that only he could hear. Perry watched petrified as Platyborg's mind was controlled by Doofenshmirtz once again, and he bowed to the man.

"That's much better," Doof said with a sly smile on his face. "Now, bring Perry the Platypus here."

Platyborg did as he was told, breaking the container like glass and grabbing Perry by the scruff of the neck. Perry was ashamed that he was defeated without a fight, but wasn't about to get killed and end his career. He was dragged unwillingly and shoved to the alternate dimension Doof's feet. He sat up on his knees and looked at Doofenshmirtz with a glare, trying to mask his fear. (In which he did pretty well.) Perry stayed down, having a platyborg ready to stab him in the back behind him and two evil scientists in front of him. It was probably _not _the best idea to stand up to them. There seemed to be no hope for Perry now as he tipped his bill to the floor in surrender.

The kids marched through the town, past shops and other buildings. Most people thought that they were protesting while others believed that they were just being kids. Other Dimension Candace glanced at her watch. It was about one o' clock. They had spent too long in the town! At this rate the town would be demolished before they made it to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Candace turned to the children behind her, and herself, and said, "We've gotta move if you're hoping to save the town and not a pile of rubble!"

They ran, carrying their weapons carefully to avoid shooting any civilians. Finally they made it to D.E. Inc. Without thinking, Other Dimension Candace busted down the door to the lobby. She held her metal stick weapon in her hands defensively. She looked over her sunglasses and looked over the bewildered crowd.

"Alright, nobody move!" Candace yelled. No one did.

"Um, Candace?" Phineas tapped on her shoulder and whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Candace dropped her guard and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Uh…anybody know a Doofenshmirtz?"

She held up a mug shot photo and one person in the lobby raised their hand. She was a more elderly woman with grey hair and huge rounded glasses. She stood up carefully and steadily made her way to Candace.

"I've seen that man." She said pointing to the picture.

"Great! Where did you see him?"

"I don't know, but he's somewhere in this building…" the woman said.

Candace face palmed her forehead. She took a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.

Just floors above the children's predicament poor Perry was still stuck with the bad guys. He was looking for a way out, but it was like being locked in a room with millions landmines. If he made a wrong move, that would be the end of it. He looked at Platyborg again, who stood like a British soldier. The borg's evil eyes wouldn't change. Although Perry knew that there was a good side to Platyborg, he couldn't help but think of him as evil.

Platyborg glanced over in Perry's direction. _When I was free…_he thought to himself with longing. _Why did this happen to me? I can't control my own actions…well, at least I'm safe inside my mind...and it would be nice to be able to kick Dr. Doofenshmirtz's… _Platyborg snapped out of his daydream at the mention of his name.

"Platyborg? Oh, Platyborg…!" Platyborg blinked and Doof smiled. "Good, you're back! Now, as I said before…I'm bored! So I want you to attack Perry the Platypus!" He gestured towards Perry.

Platyborg tried to fight the evil volition option and was staggering and shaking. Perry watched helplessly on the sidelines, rooting for Platyborg all the way. He was mostly hoping for his own fate to be changed and for Platyborg to not attack him so that he wouldn't have to hurt his friend. Fate, however, had not smiled on the foolish.

Platyborg struck with a reluctant fist, catching Perry right square in the jaw. Perry moved his jaw around with his hand and looked back to his opponent. He chattered his teeth at Platyborg, and Platyborg chattered back.

I hate to this, my friend. Perry chattered.

I'm sorry too. Platyborg answered.

I know it's not your fault. Perry admitted.

Platyborg threw an involuntary punch at Perry again, but Perry ducked. He attacked with his own fist and hit the black metal plate on Platyborg's head. Perry growled in pain and shook his wrist. He smiled. _Still hurts like last time. _He thought. They continued to fight, but in Platyjitsu form. Now their skills would definitely be tested.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Ending!

Chapter 5: Battle Ending!

Growling and snarling the platyborg and platypus fought harshly. They tussled across the room, almost bowling into the two Dr. Doofenshmirtzes that were so eager for the turnout. Platyborg had the upper hand because of his being a cyborg, but Perry tried to not let that bother him as he threw haywire punches. Platyborg dodged and moved out of the rumble and grabbed a golf club. He held it above his head and beckoned Perry with the other hand. Perry accepted the challenge and charged, confusing his opponent by jumping over him. Perry ran behind Platyborg and jump-kicked him in the back of the head. Platyborg turned around with a look of pain and anger, but then recoiled holding his head in his hands again. When he let go, sparks flew like before. Platyborg appeared to be conflicted between good and evil until once again until the other Dr. D hit the red button on the remote control in his hand. Platyborg turned back to Perry with that glare on his face. _So close! _Perry thought in frustration.

In the lobby, Candace was still talking to the elderly woman who had claimed she knew Doofenshmirtz, but forgot where she'd seen him. Candace was getting tired of waiting, but she didn't have the heart to tell the old lady that she was very boring. The original Isabella pushed her way to the front politely and looked Other Dimension Candace.

"I've got it! I have the Help-With-Elderly-People-With-Amnesia Patch." She said proudly pointing to her sash. "Excuse me, but do you live in this building?"

"Yes, yes I do." The woman replied with a smile.

"Is Mr. Doofenshmirtz your neighbor?" Isabella asked.

"Um...I can't remember…"

"Okay… What floor do you live on?" She asked, assuming that they were neighbors.

"Oh! The…first…?" The woman replied.

Isabella turned around to her group of friends.

"I can assume he's on the top floor because she said the first. I guess we'll have to search the apartments on that floor, though." Isabella reported.

"Good enough for me!" Other Dimension Candace replied and ran towards the elevator. The kids followed her without question waiting for the elevator to go ding, signaling they were on the top floor.

Perry, meanwhile, was trying to stop the evil brewing at the kids' destination. Both Dr. Ds were chomping on popcorn like they were watching a movie. They pointed out good moves and made bets as the platypus and platyborg fought.

Perry was thrust onto the ground with a mechanical arm and held there. As he struggled to get up, he could hear footsteps outside the door. He heard Phineas and Candace's voices and began to panic. He couldn't be seen. He kicked Platyborg's stomach and ran onto the balcony. Perry whistled and beckoned Platyborg to where the kids wouldn't see them and continued to brawl with his other self.

The children burst through the door, Candace jumping into Alternate Doof's face.

"Your reign of terror ends here." She declared gravely.

Dr. D blinked innocently.

"What? Who me?" He acted terribly.

"Yeah, you. We're takin' you in." Candace pointed her weapon at Doof who put his hands in the air and glanced to the side.

He spotted the original Phineas behind Candace and glared. He thought fast and ducked out of Candace's view and grabbed Phineas's arm. He tugged him to the side and took away his gun. Phineas was helpless and wasn't sure of what to do.

"Phineas!" Isabella and Candace shouted.

"Ha ha ha, now, I have a hostage! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Other Dimension Doof cackled.

"Hey! Don't you mean '_We _have a hostage'?" Original Dr. D said feeling left out.

"Ugh! Whatever!" the other Dr. Doof yelled in frustration.

"Let him go!" Isabella said with a baseball gun carefully aimed in her arms.

"Hum…let me think…no! I have a little revenge plan for him, and you too!"

Phineas stood there with a heart pleading for a rescue. He walked with Dr. D to a projector and watched as he hit a button. There were blown-up pictures on the wall and he began a speech that sounded thoroughly planned. He was amazed that Doofenshmirtz actually bothered to take pictures of his own defeat. Everyone became bored quickly with Doofenshmirtz's rambling. Finally, Dr. D was finished with his speech.

"…And so with this -inator, and Perry the Platyborg, I shall rule this dimension's Tri-state Area and then the other!" He laughed loudly and evilly. "Any questions?"

Candace raised her hand. "What? I was saying that sarcastically."

"I was wondering when you'd let my little brother go." Original Candace said.

"Never!" Doof replied pulling on Phineas's arm.

From the balcony, Perry wasn't really paying attention to his fight. He was worried about the kids in the other room with the panicked voices. He listened closely and half-mindedly threw a random punch and a kick. Platyborg grabbed his ankles and twirled him around, then tossed him across the balcony. Perry crashed into a flower bed and was covered in dirt and earthworms. He shook it off and recovered from his fall. He chattered at Platyborg and Platyborg shrugged at him. Perry rolled his eyes.

Perry launched from the dirt and pushed Platyborg over mid-silent-laugh. Platyborg was caught off-guard and hit the ground with a thud, hitting the back of his head to the balcony floor. He went haywire again, but with no Doof to control him, he became good and stayed that way. He looked at Perry and chattered gratefully.

Ah…that's much better. He said cracking his neck.

Hold still, if you don't mind… Perry said as he made his way behind the cyborg, avoiding the huge spike at the end of his beaver-like tail.

Perry spotted the place where Platyborg had sparked before and pulled off the cover like when he changed the batteries of his P.D.A. He found a set of tangled wires that were very confusing. _Oh, darn it, _he thought, _which wire? _Perry searched frantically through the colorful wires.

The…red one! It's the evil wire that's connected to my brain. If you get rid of it, the remote that Doof has won't work! Platyborg chattered.

Perry followed the instructions perfectly and Platyborg feel to his knees and then did a face-plant. _Oh no! I killed him! _Perry thought, scared. Platyborg then lifted his head with his eyes gleaming green brightly. He looked at Perry again and said, Thanks…again. Now, let's go get Doof!

Um, actually, I…can't. Perry said sorrowfully.

Huh? Why? Platyborg asked, then remembered. Oh, yeah…wait! I have an idea! Platyborg snapped his fingers and gave a sly look to Perry.

What? Perry asked, puzzled.

In the apartment, Other Dimension Candace stood twiddling her thumbs along with everyone else in the group. She was utterly powerless. If she shot at him, she may accidentally hit Phineas, but if she didn't, Phineas could get hurt anyway. All of a sudden, Platyborg hovered in on his jetpack dramatically, clenching a small scrap of blue-green of fur. The children recognized it as Perry and looked away, thinking that he was gone for good. Perry lifted his head enough to look Other Dimension Candace in the eye. He winked, indicating that he was okay, and then gestured towards Phineas, who'd looked away. _Dr. Doof is distracted! _She observed and dove for Phineas and grasped him out of Doofenshmirtz's reach.

"Very good, Platyborg, I…huh? Oh no!" Doof yelled.

"Get 'em, guys!" Candace ordered, charging swiftly.

The kids' battle cries could probably be heard all the way down the building when they attacked. Doof screamed as he was buried in a dog pile of angry children. His one arm was outside the pile and he hit the button on his remote.

"Platyborg! Save me!" His muffled cry came. Platyborg stayed in place and landed on the ground. "What is wrong with you?!" He growled.

_It's what's __**right **__with me! _Platyborg countered in a thought. He was glad to rebel against his old evil master. He set Perry on the ground and left him to stand on all fours. Perry chattered in his normal way and Phineas and Ferb hugged him tightly.

"Perry! You're okay!" Phineas declared in sheer delight.

"Gee, I wonder what happened to Perry the Platypus…and where did that other platypus come from?" Original Doofenshmirtz asked ignorantly.

Other Dimension Doof rolled his eyes and groaned. He was angry at Platyborg at the moment, and that was his top priority right now.

"You worthless piece of junk!" He yelled.

Platyborg shrugged him off. He didn't care anymore what that mad man called him. All he was worried about was his family and the safety of the world. He moved towards his Phineas and Ferb, aiding their fight with Doofenshmirtz. In the end, the eviler of the two Doofs was cuffed and strolled out of the original dimension and into his own. He didn't fight because he had his 'Choo-Choo with him again, but still swore another revenge. No one believed him though. Out of the corner of his eye, Perry spotted a flash of white and black. He scampered reluctantly away from the boys and tackled the blur ij the next room. He put on his hat and peered down at Doofenshmirtz.

You never give up, do you? he chattered, although Doof didn't understand.

"Perry the Platypus please let me go!" Dr. D pleaded.

Perry was unfazed and kept his constant glare on Doof.

"I-I know! I won't do any evil for two days!" Perry didn't move and put his hands on his hips. "Okay… a week, but that's all you get!"

Doof bartered well, Perry had to admit it. Would it be right to take up the offer? Probably wouldn't hurt. He reached his paw out to shake hands to seal the deal. Perry smiled slyly. _More family time. _He thought, overjoyed. Perry nodded and released Doofenshmirtz. Perry exited the room and scurried out into the main room. He was snuggled once again lovingly. Everyone joined in the hug and Perry didn't object.

Finally they all left, leaving Doof alone with Norm. Doofenshmirtz sat in a chair and sighed.

"Alone again… Why did I make the deal with Perry the Platypus to not do evil for a week?" Doof asked and face-palmed his own forehead in disgust.

"Because you wanted free, sir." Norm replied honestly.

"No one asked you, Norm! It was rhetorical!" Doofenshmirtz griped.


End file.
